


One Good Thing

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Cascest Feb Fest 14 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel clearly likes being kissed.</i>
</p>
<p>14!Cas leads Castiel astray and everyone enjoys it.</p>
<p>For #cascestfebfest</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Thing

"Lay down with me?" Cas looks up at the angelic version of himself standing awkwardly by the bed and offers up the space next to him. He remembers being this creature--not in this precise moment, since this timeline is obviously not his own, but in moments like it.

Castiel obeys without protest, kicking off his shoes in a moment of unusual insight but otherwise remaining fully dressed, in contrast to the boxer-briefs Cas has only agreed to sleep in on the basis that Dean objected to him wandering around naked, even at home.

They never had a home in his timeline, not like this, so it's a novelty to have house rules. Cas actually kind of likes the idea, even if he still doesn't really see Dean's issue. Castiel smells of fresh laundry and damp grass, but not unpleasantly so. Just like something new and young.

Cas knows they're actually the same age, as far that goes, but Castiel seems so much younger. He's had a taste of humanity--more than one--but he's come away from it unscathed. He learned so little of what happens to an angel without Grace, and Cas is thankful for that. It seems ridiculous to think of Castiel as innocent--he knows well that he's nothing of the kind--but he is, in that particular brand of torture.

Castiel lies awkwardly, like he's not really comfortable with being vertical, so Cas puts an arm around his waist and tucks his head under his chin to breathe in at his shirt collar. This outfit--the cheap suit that hangs strangely, the trenchcoat that's probably older than Sam, the tie constitutionally incapable of being on straight--makes Cas' skin itch, too strong a reminder of the good little soldier he resents ever having been. Even for the Winchesters.

"This is strange," Castiel comments after a few moments. "But not unpleasant."

"If it gets unpleasant, tell me. We're not really the same people any more, I'm not going to magically know."

Castiel pauses a few seconds, then takes a breath to speak. "I'm not used to thinking about my preferences."

"Get used to it. You're allowed to like things. Or not like things." Cas doesn't mention that going down that road is where it all went very wrong for him, but he's here for this version of himself. Castiel will not make the same mistakes he did.

"What do you like?"

"I like this." Cas snuggles closer to emphasise his point. Physical contact is still his favourite drug, and that's not something even an angel can get out of his system. "I like warm showers. Fresh strawberries. Clean sheets. Cute angels." He tilts his head to grin up at Castiel, expecting confusion or incomprehension.

What he sees is firmly in the realm of curiosity. "We're not really the same people," Castiel echoes. Cas wets his lips.

"We're not, no." He watches Castiel's face for clues again. He knows his own face, and that part of them is definitely the same, but that still doesn't make him easy to read. In the absence of anything that screams _no_ , Cas decides he's seeing a _yes_  and figures he can always stop if he hits a red light.

When his lips first touch Castiel's, it's strange and awkward--which shouldn't really be a surprise--but changes quickly when he clearly decides this is good and he wants more of it. One thing Cas does know about angels is that if you give them something they like, they'll gorge themselves on it without thought for consequences.

Castiel clearly likes being kissed. He makes needy noises in the back of his throat and leans in to get more of it, parting his lips eagerly when Cas swipes his tongue over them and moaning outright when it teases his own. He gives over to being kissed like it's the one thing he's been missing in his whole, long existence, like it's the last piece of the puzzle that makes him whole again. Arousal flares in Cas' gut when Castiel rolls him onto his back and crawls on top of him, but he has no intention of acting on it. Not now, at least.

When Cas finally needs to breathe without hindrance again, he tugs Castiel's hair gently and wriggles out from under him to get some air, but keeps him close with soft, quick kisses that make him light up all over. He might not be able to see true faces any more, but the faintest hints of an aura are still perfectly visible, and Castiel's aura is on bright pink fire.

"I like this," Castiel whispers like it's a secret. Cas grins at him again, knowing that it is, kind of--it's a secret from himself, because he's supposed to be above reckless carnality like this. But he's not, and he doesn't have to be.

"Glad to hear it." Cas reaches out to touch Castiel's hair, ostensibly to tame it but in reality to make it even more of a mess than it was before. He hopes, just quietly, that Cas will go wandering without doing anything about it and Dean will see him and jump to all the right conclusions.

He'd like to pretend he's not bitter, but he is, enough that he's willing to take this good thing that he wants and deprive Dean of it--even temporarily--in the process. Maybe he'll get over it one day, maybe he won't. Right now, Castiel is perfect and glowing and accepting and warm, and that's everything Cas has ever wanted.

"We should do this more often," he suggests, dying to unwrap his prize and put bite marks all over him but willing to give Castiel the time he's going to need to adjust the idea.

"Yes." Castiel looks at him as though he understands the implied 'and more'. He wants this safe way of exploring, and Cas is more than willing to give it to him.

"Stay with me while I sleep? I know it's boring-"

"You know it's not boring," Castiel corrects. "I'll stay." He leans in and kisses Cas shyly, like he's never done it before. Cas laughs at the thought and roughens up Castiel's hair a little more.

Cas opens his mouth to protest that he doesn't have to do that, but shuts it again and nods. "Thank you." He deserves this, this one good thing. He deserves _himself_ , surely. Castiel is a beautiful gift after years of suffering and he's going to hang onto him for just a little while. Just as long as he possibly can.


End file.
